


[Fanart] Koujaku Profile in Red

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Headshot, Monochrome, profile view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: A quick sketch that turned out surprisingly well of Best Boy.
Kudos: 4





	[Fanart] Koujaku Profile in Red

Only one size this time sorry


End file.
